The present disclosure relates to toy dolls, and more particularly to toy dolls that are adapted to discharge a liquid in response to a predetermined user manipulation of the toy dolls.
Examples of toy dolls adapted to discharge a liquid are disclosed in the following patent documents, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,689,432, 2,907,139, 3,412,504, 3,444,645, 3,445,955, 3,745,696, 3,758,983, 3,769,745, 3,789,539, 3,841,020, 3,959,919, 4,050,185, 4,151,675, 4,160,338 4,339,889, 4,356,663, 4,443,200, 4,900,287, 5,002,514, 5,083,962, 5,083,965, 5,094,644, 5,254,028, 5,509,808, 5,941,750, 6,033,229, 6,234,862, US20050255788, PCT/US05/016886, GB0761894, GB1142372, GB1176168, and GB1199160.